This invention relates generally to refrigerators, and more particularly, to controlling a temperature of cabinets in refrigerators.
Known household refrigerators include side-by-side, top mount, and bottom mount refrigerators. Such refrigerators may include a fresh food fan and a two-speed evaporator fan. These refrigerators include food preservation cabinets in a fresh food compartment. Typically the internal temperature of these cabinets is the same as the temperature of the fresh food compartment. Food placed within the cabinet after a period of time will be adjusted to the internal temperature of the cabinet. Typically refrigerators control cabinet temperature by monitoring control inputs such as outlet air and return air temperature of the cabinet. It is known to utilize a set rate of air flow to cool the cabinet. However, the amount of cooling provided by the single speed fresh food fan is limited by the speed of the fan.
In one aspect, the present invention is a modular refrigeration control system that can be utilized in residential and commercial refrigerators.
In an exemplary embodiment, a method for controlling the temperature of a cabinet or chamber within a refrigerator includes controlling an amount of air flow to the chamber. In one embodiment, a fan motor is positioned between an evaporator and the chamber. A speed of the fan motor is adjusted to control the volume of cold evaporator air blown into the chamber. In an alternative embodiment, fan motor torque is adjusted to control the volume of air flow to the chamber. The rate of air flow to the chamber adjusts the temperature of the chamber.